Tarnina
by Haszyszymora
Summary: Retelling, czyli trollujemy baśń. Ale zaprawdę, zaprawdę, absurd polityczny był tam straszliwy.


Przyczyny, dla których Hamish Dunbroch uważał turniej o rękę siostry za najpiękniejsze wspomnienie z dzieciństwa, zmieniały się zależnie od okoliczności. W snach turniej wracał jako niewyraźne poczucie czegoś wspaniałego, wielkiego jak wieże zamku, goszczeni lordowie, dźwięk rogów z wysoka. Za dnia Hamish miał spokojną świadomość – wieczorami mniej spokojną, zwłaszcza na skalistych plażach, wtedy odzywała się w gardle, tam, gdzie wystarczy dobrze uderzyć, by zadławić – że chodzi po prostu o ostatnie dni z rodzicami w domu. Kiedy lizał rany po kolejnych batach, najwspanialsze wydawały się trzy klany, stające na baczność pod spojrzeniem matki. Kiedy lizał rany po zwycięstwie, przypominały mu się same zawody, strzała rozcinająca strzałę i rozdziawione zdumieniem gęby widowni.

A po dwóch tygodniach w zimowym lesie, tak się jakoś składało, co i rusz przychodziło Hamishowi na myśl jadło, ciastka miodowe i korzenne, parząca język skórka pieczonego jabłka, wołowe pieczenie większe niż on sam, kiełbasy tak tłuste, że dało się z nich pić gorący, smakujący kminkiem tłuszcz…

Suszona ryba miała kształt i barwę wiórów, a smakowała jak suszona ryba. Mimo to Hamish potrzebował sięgać do najgłębszych pokładów silnej woli, by nie zjeść za jednym zamachem wszystkich kawałków, przewidzianych na dzisiejsze śniadanie, obiad i kolację. Zamiast tego pogryzł garść tarniny. Jagody byłe suche i zamrożone, ale wciąż tak cierpkie, że drętwiała szczęka. Nieźle oszukiwały głód. Pozwalały nie zdzielić, ba, nawet zrozumieć Huberta, mamroczącego zawzięcie – i coraz głośniej – pod nosem.

– Żebym teraz dostał tę dziwkę – warczał, żgając drągiem żarzące się polana – to bym jej te żagiew wsadził w ci…

– Jefce fłowo o Mełifie – szarpnął się ku niemu Harris – a fam będzief te fagief fobie f dupy wyfągał!

– Zamknąć się obaj – rzucił znużonym głosem Hamish. Byli głodni i rozdrażnieni, jak wszyscy; Harris może nawet bardziej, bo trudniej gryźć z rozwaloną szczęką. Ale nie potrzebowali prywatnej wojenki jeszcze tu, w obozie McGuffinów.

W ich obozie.

– Jesteśmy dzień drogi od potoku – pomyślał na głos; myśl nie była tak cierpka jak tarnina i działała krócej, ale też dobrze zagłuszała granie w kiszkach. – Nałapiemy pstrągów…

– O ile nas nie nałapią Dingwallowie – burknął Hubert i zapadł w ponure milczenie. Harris splunął do ogniska, zmrużył oczy.

– Alfo MagGafinofie – dodał. – Jak ufnają, fe fa mało ryf, fa dufo gąf.

Hamish nie odpowiedział na zaczepkę. Ostatnio wiodło im się naprawdę zbyt źle, by zaczynać wobec całego obozu. Zresztą, obudzony w środku nocy, mógłby recytować swoje racje z pamięci, nawet nie otwierając oczu. Tyle razy przerabiali tę rozmowę o McGuffinach i całej reszcie.

Hubert uważał, że sobie zasłużyli, zrywając sojusz na rzecz kaprysów rozpuszczonej kurwy; poza tym zdążył naprawdę pokumać się z Duncanem McGuffinem, a Duncan, w przeciwieństwie do Meridy, spoczął pod darnią dopiero niedawno. Harris twierdził, że kurwić to się zaczęli dopiero od przymierza z McGuffinami i ciężko było zaprzeczyć, gdy przypominał, że stary Allen, prawda, nie oblegał Dunbroch – bo mieszkał najdalej i kiedy dogonił pozostałych, nie miał już zwyczajnie czego oblegać. I gdyby nie pożarł się z pozostałymi, a nasza matka, Hamish, nasza żywcem-kurwa-zwęglona matka, nie miała dość oleju w głowie, by nas zaraz po turnieju odesłać do stryja Alistaira, to byś tu teraz nie siedział i nie żarł ich ryb, wiesz o tym.

Obaj, Hubert i Harris, byli zmęczeni i wściekle głodni.

Jeśli chodziło o Hamisha, to szczerze opłakał rodziców i Meridę, chociaż siostry prawie nie pamiętał, tyle co rudy lok i wrażenie ruchu. Pamiętał za to dobrze, jakie następstwa miały kaprysy tego ruchliwego loczka. I chociaż teraz, nawet z odległości dwudziestu lat, nadal widział, że ojciec był bitny jak diabeł i dobry jak chleb z miodem – ba, urżnąłby język i jajca każdemu, kto by zaprzeczył – mimo to widział, nie było się co oszukiwać, że faktycznie rządziła matka. Że ojciec jak nie umiał się postawić żonie, tak nie potrafił też córce, i tę córkę postawił nad sojusz i dane słowo. Czyli zrobił swoich wasali w chuja. Po prostu.

Hamish uważał też, że miłość miłością, a sojusz sojuszami. I gdyby miał córkę, pewnie wolałby jednak – dla Meridy też by wolał, naprawdę, matka jak zawsze miała rację – by z dwojga złego to, co jej podobno zrobiono po zdobyciu twierdzy, robił jej jeden człowiek, nie wszyscy po kolei. Więc, myślał, jeśli kiedyś zawrze pyski rebeliantom i odzyska tron, i jeśli już dojdą do ugody, on, Hamish Dunbroch, nigdy tej ugody nie złamie. Choćby mu się żona tarzała po ziemi, córka wieszała z żalu, a Harris pluł w gębę, nie złamie słowa danego wasalom.

Bo nie ma większego gówna, myślał, patrząc w zacięte oczy brata, zwyczajnie nie ma na świecie gówna gorszego od wojny domowej.


End file.
